


Dark Angel

by artemis822



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis822/pseuds/artemis822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetic breakdown of the world of Dark Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Angel

A justice seeker, a thief in the night  
One striving to make wrongdoings right  
Another hoping to again find her past  
To be reunited with her family at last  
An herbal man, a sketchy thinker  
An original woman, all beer drinkers  
A tyrant boss, a helping hand  
The hour glass quickly fills with sand  
A formidable foe from before  
Siblings coming to her shore  
Returning home to free themselves  
Generations next fill the shelves  
A beating heart, thought stopped forever  
It seems their love will now be never  
A brother falls to save his sis  
He is one we'll truly miss  
Return to me, he wished with all his heart  
They began again with a near fatal start  
Borrowed time, together onec more  
Leaving them wishing for another score  
Hello, goodbye, this is how it must be  
For death comes to him when she touches he


End file.
